


Nanu Soulmate AU

by MaximumRaptor (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Tags May Change, doesn't quite follow the plot of sun/moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaximumRaptor
Summary: When it comes to all things love, people usually tell a glorious tale of their soulmate. For Nanu it's a joke. No way he has one of those, and if he does, he wants them to go find someone better.You come to Alola for your apprenticeship under Samson Oak, you're so excited. You can't wait to be in a new place, with new pokemon, and research fresh to start on, not to mention meet your possible soulmate. You've been excited since yours arrived shortly after turning 18. All those wonderful stories you hear fill you with hope and giddiness, that is until you meet yours..
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nanu Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my brain to make a Soulmate AU with Nanu in it. I've seen and read so many alternate soulmate fics with other characters and I thought it would be fun to try one with Nanu and the reader. I don't have a proper name for this fic yet, so ideas are welcome. I'm sure I'm missing some tags but I wanted to get at least the first chapter up. Let me know if I made any grammatical errors, I sort of rushed to post it. I'm still working on the other fic, I just needed this posted so I know it's here. I hope you enjoy this little snippet while I work to finish my other fic in progress. Also, Happy Halloween, if you celebrate it!

NANU SOUL MATE AU

Every now and then Nanu would dream of a young woman, A beautiful young woman, screaming and crying. Choking out the words “Please don’t reject me, I love you. We’re supposed to be be together. Please don’t do this.” Followed by a muddled cold, dark voice, and then the sound of a violent splash of waster, and then his mind would go pitch black.

He would wake up drenched in sweat and in panic mode, completely mortified of that reoccurring dream, or more accurately, nightmare he keeps having. He looks around, light quietly creeping into the room, everything normal. He glances at his alarm clock, groans and flops back down on his bed knowing full well he has to get up soon.

He put his arm over his eyes, in an attempt to keep some light off his eyes. A few minutes pass and the flower shaped symbol on his arm begins to grow warm and pulsates. The man groans again, this has been happening off an on for a few months now.

When it comes to the world of soulmates, soulbonds and soulmarks, Nanu was an extremely unusual case, as his only appeared a year after the ultra wormhole incident. It wasn't really looked into due to Alola being in danger and him and some old colleagues scrambling together to keep the Ultra Beasts from destroying Alola. Time was of the essence and the needs of the Alolan People came first.

This was exactly how his mark was ignored and eventually forgotten by people, except for him. He failed to believe he had a soulmate, especially since even before the mark he was briefly married with a child on the way. That all changed when a tragic accident, lead by his own miscalculations and she had died. He couldn’t ever believe he deserved anything like love after that, nor did he think that it was possible that he went and married the wrong person.

Nanu had more than half a mind to fully believe the stars were wrong, and his soulmate is that dead faller, who he will never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this little preview of what's to come, I don't have anything planned out yet so if you have suggestions, send me a PM or DM or whatever messages on here are called and I'll be happy to read them. I'm aiming to hopefully not copy any other soulmate AUs, I just wanted to write about this sad old man finally getting some deserved love. As mentioned before, my other fic will be finished. I am trying to get some other ideas jotted down, so I have them. I look forward to updating this when my other fic is done. For now, I hope you enjoyed this teaser! Stay safe, drink waters, sleep and don't forget to love yourself. 
> 
> Cheers and Happy Halloween!  
> Love, Raptor.


End file.
